yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Kuài 快
( This char was based off a Sega character. I hold nothing here as my own. So, Dont sue me Sega. He's a paradoy so up yours law suit.) Name Kuai 'IMVU Name' Thunrian & Chairmen Ryoji 'Nicknames' True Blue 'Age' 16 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'6 'Weight' 110 'Blood type' B Apperance Kuai is a very slender young man, not super tall either. He sports a pair of animal like ears due to him being subjagated to animal splicing at a young age. Explaining his bright blue hair and his animal like green eyes. Kuai is oddly subconcious about his apperance though his overly big Ironic and contradicting ego would trick anyone else other wise. 'Behaviour/Personality' Kuai has been described as being "like the wind"; a drifter that is always on the move and is noted for being free-spirited and adventurous. He values freedom above all else, living his life according to his own rules, rather than the standards of those around him, and enjoys nothing more than traveling the world in search of adventures. He has a strong passion for enjoying life, never dwelling in one place for too long, and is always moving forward to look for new experiences, making his life a series of adventures while enjoying his freedom. Kuai is most of the time laid-back, carefree, cool and enjoys relaxation. However, he is often impatient and frustrated with slower things, and has a short temper. 'What district do you live in?' Drifter 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Highschool student Sophmore International Rock star, lead singer and guitarist in his bad ' Speed Flash.' Nanomachines ''Third Generation Nanomachines By 2011, AT Security succeeded in making Nanomachines even more complex and widely-used. The range of users was extended to include the regular armies of allied powers such as U.S. military personnel, as well as PMC soldiers and public organizations such as police agencies. Nanomachines, which in the past were designed to control and manage an individual body, were now used as a tool to control a group. In the Nanomachines used in the military battlefield control system, "Sons of the Patriots (SOP)," the user's ID is embedded, which in turn was used to perform ID authorization for system-managed firearms and other such devices. These Nanomachines were designed for use at a pressure of 1 atmosphere. Therefore, in low atmospheric environments such as high mountains, they would malfunction and the secretion of neural substances would increase, due to changes in the concentration of oxygen in the blood. Consequently, PMC soldiers in the mountainous regions of South America head into battle in a state of intoxication due to excess secretion of neural anesthetic by Nanomachines. If these Nanomachines are also damaged during a SOP system lockdown, the PMC soldiers in question will also behave in a similar method to Zombies. The medical functions of this generation were far wider than any seen previously; they could break down alcohol to prevent intoxication, creating a situation where men like Drebin were forced to drink cola instead in order to replicate a similar sensation. They were also capable of purifying water upon consumption in order to prevent diseases and infections such as diarrhea. Attributes to the Nanomachines The user can rapidly regenerate, in other words, they recreate lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs, sometimes slowing, or even stopping, aging. The rate and amount of healing varies widely (see ''Levels of Regeneration), some can regrow missing limbs, others must put the limb back in place for rapid regeneration. They are generally in very good physical shape as their bodies are constantly reverting to healthy state. *Contaminant Immunity *Disease Immunity *Enhanced Condition *Decelerated Aging or Semi-Immortality *Limb Reattachment *Limb Regrowth *Limited Self-Sustenance. *Pain Suppression *Regenerative Durability User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into erinaceomorphs, including hedgehogs and gymnures. *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Climbing *Night Vision *Enhanced Hearing *Burrowing *Enhanced Bite *Hibernation *Needle Projection *Prey Instinct *Spherical Form *Spike Protrusion 'Fighting Style' 'Capeoria' The ginga (literally: rocking back and forth; to swing) is the fundamental movement in capoeira, important both for attack and defense purposes. It has two main objectives. One is to keep the capoeirista in a state of constant motion, preventing him or her from being a still and easy target. The other, using also fakes and feints, is to mislead, fool, trick the opponent, leaving them open for an attack or a counter-attack. The attacks in the Capoeira should be done when opportunity arises and must be decisive, like a direct kick in the face or a vital body part, or a strong takedown. Most Capoeira attacks are made with the legs, like direct or swirling kicks, rasteiras (leg sweeps), tesouras or knee strikes. The head strike is a very important counter-attack move. Elbow strikes, punches and other forms of takedowns complete the main list. The defense is based on the principle of non-resistance, meaning avoiding an attack using evasive moves instead of blocking it. Avoids are called esquivas, which depend on the direction of the attack and intention of the defender, and can be done standing or with a hand leaning on the floor. A block should only be made when the esquiva is not possible. This fighting strategy allows quick and unpredictable counterattacks, the ability to focus on more than one adversary and to face empty-handed an armed adversary. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Auangole.gifhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Auangole.gifA Capoeira movement (Aú Fechado) (click for animation).A series of rolls and acrobatics (like the Cartwheels called aú) allows the capoeirista to quickly overcome a takedown or a loss of balance, and to position themselves around the aggressor in order to lay up for an attack. It is this combination of attacks, defense and mobility which gives Capoeira its perceived 'fluidity' and choreography-like style. Weapon of choice He doesnt have any weapons. But he does have his trademark 'Glide shoes.' His Glide Shoes usually keep the same design. They are mainly white, with black heels and soles, and what seems to be a red strip of metal lines the bottom of each shoe. The bottom of each shoe is black, and has a pattern of small "jets" which Shadow uses to propel himself forward. Whenever Kuai is running, his movement creates the illusion that he is skating. This is because the jets on the soles of the Glide Shoes propel him forward at a constant pace, but he moves as if he is simply skating along the ground. Kuai uses his Glide Shoes to increase his speed. Another attribute to the shoes are the 'Flow mod' which are a set of silver like attachtments that only appear when he's close to a metal or some form of wall material. This attachtment allows him to almost always grind and land a stick on rails. And it allows him to 'skate' over walls and the such. These shoes allow Kuai to move at the speed of 450 MPH tops on foot along, not to mention the gaining flow of velocity, the more he moves. The more the momentum picks up and his true speed with these shoes are an unknown. The user is able to accelerate themselves to high speeds, often transforming themselves into destructive projectiles in the process. *Flash Step *Projectile Body Allies/Enemies The KPD 'Background' Sonic_el_numero_uno_by_Kenji_Harima.jpg Human_Sonic_practice_ver_2_by_maruringo.jpg sonic_transform__human_by_mazjojo-d4kkvnh.jpg 25101790102369995428.jpg Kuai's background is a mystery. Born in an orphanage with his friend limbs. He doesnt speak much about his past. At the age of 5 he had been placed in a science experminet by the owner of the orphanage, placing him under animal splicing of that of a hedgehog. His head grew animal like ears which got him picked on. Later on in his life he had been noticed for his singing talents by some kids that lived around the corner of the district one orphanage. There music being so good that a producer soon took notice of them and got them a deal as 'Flash speed' when he was only 12 years old. Now at the 16 he's an international phenemon. He's also sporting a new hybrid brand of hover shoes that havent been soled were actually banded through out the world for there ''Super sonic speed ''capabilites. As of now his three year long tour has ended and he and the rest of his band have made it into Kasaihana city living in district 2 and going back to school. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 02:32, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Category:NGNPC